Half Truism
by JDT Productions
Summary: Danny moves to Jump City after Ultimate enemy. His friends and family are dead, but Dani isnt dead, just MIA. After the explosion he kills Dan. Summary sucks, but its good! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Truism**

**AN: I DON'T own DP or Teen Titans. This is set after Trigon and Ultimate Enemy. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack were killed in the explosion and Danielle hasn't shown up, but wasn't killed. After the explosion, Danny killed Dan.**

**Chapter 1**

**Danny/Logan's POV**

Today was the 4 year anniversary of the explosion. Ever since then, I had moved to Jump City. The upside was that the place needed action, and a day where it never happened was like hell froze over. Since the explosion, I gave up being the 'good' guy. I became an assassin and earned millions.

Even though I never got caught or even suspected of the lives I've taken, I still made an alias, which I now live by. I might have millions, but I work at the pizzeria frequented by the Teen Titans. Since my powers have heightened my senses, I can hear everything they talk about, even if they whisper.

Tonight they were talking about how Robin was Red X. I had heard about him on the news and seen him on my nightly patrols. As Robin went into detail on where he hid the Red X suit, a nice, evil plot formulated in my twisted mind.

I told my boss that I felt sick and left for the night. I walked behind the restaurant and changed into Danny Phantom. Since he left Amity and kind of got over the jumpsuit thing, Phantom now wears a black long sleeve shirt with the DP in white, black cargo pants with a white belt, white combat boots, white fingerless gloves, and a black cloak that hid his face much like Raven's without the large black gem in the middle. Instead, it had a large emerald with the DP etched into it. The cloak ran down his back and ended looking tattered and torn, much like something that the Grim Reaper would wear.

The cloak's hood hid his face. I turned invisible and flew to the Titan Tower. I phased through all the security protecting the suit. I grabbed the box of weapons and the suit with its mask. Tomorrow will definitely be fun.

**Robin's POV**

Once we all decided to go back to the Tower, I decided to go check on the Red X suit. I came down to find an empty room. I assembled the team up in the main room and had Cyborg run over the security footage. It looked as if the costume and weapons folded themselves up and floated through the wall. I had him scan for the element that I used in the belt and he found it in the west side of the city. Then the alarm went off. We got in the T-Car and ended up in the same location the suit was. There was a Red X in a bank, stealing money.

He turned directly to me and said "Thanks for the suit. You should really be more careful of where you discuss things. They can be overheard."

His voice was changed thanks to the modifier in the mask. The next bit got me off. He disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. I looked to Cyborg and he said "Dude, the suits not in my scanner. He's gone."

On the way back to the Tower, I went over what had all happened that day. We fought Dr. Light, and were talking about the suit in the pizzeria. Then it hit me. One of the guys left early, right after we discussed Red X."

When we got back to the Tower, I told the team that tomorrow we have to interview the owner of the pizzeria and find out who did it.

**AN: For those who follow my writings, the past two Danny Phantom X-Overs have names from songs. Who ever answers who performs Before I Forget and Half-Truism get a cookie and maybe a sneek peak!- JDT :[**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Danny/Logan/ Red X's POV**

Man, this is way more fun than being the good guy! I ran from rooftop to rooftop, like a ninja. I eventually ended up on the roof of my apartment. I took off the suit to reveal my normal black hoodie and black cargo pants.

I walked into my apartment and put the suit in the safe that I have a ghost shield and force field around. I took a shower and went to bed.

In the morning, I walked into work to find the Titans interviewing my boss, Leroy. The green one looked at me and said "There he is!" and pointed at me. I looked at them "What? Did I mess up your order?"

Robin looked at me "Where did you go last night after you ran off?" I stuck my hands in my pocket to find a piece of paper. I unfolded it to see the old article from the explosion with me on the cover with 'wanted' written in big letters on my face.

Raven did that weird thing and took the paper out of my hands. She looks at me and asks "Why do you have this?" for once I let my emotions win and show themselves. I let sadness seep into my eyes and said "My friends were killed in that explosion four years ago." I noticed Cyborg looking at the panel that comes out of his wrist. He turns to Robin and whispers "his energy readings are off the charts. We should bring him in" I smile and say "Not today!" and I take off running. I ran into an alley down the street. I quickly glanced around the corner to see Starfire flying after me.

I let the white rings form around my waist and turn me into Phantom. I heard Raven stutter "Y-y-your Phantom!" I took off, literally. I heard Raven yell "Get him! It's the same guy!" I just went full speed and invisible to my apartment. I deactivated the shields and grabbed the Red X suit. I turned back to my normal self. I put on the suit and ran onto the roof to meet Raven and Starfire looking extremely confused.

I started to run across roof tops, I nearly fell off of one when Starfire almost hit me. It was all going good until the next building was a skyscraper. I jumped off and let myself fall about half way down the building before shooting back up thanks to my ghost powers. Starfire and Raven still kept up the chase. I decided to stop on the roof of the skyscraper and throw a couple of shuriken at the two. One clipped Starfire's shoulder and the other barely missed Raven. I turned around to get shot by Cyborg.

I just ran for the other end of the roof and jumped off. I turned invisible and changed into Danny Phantom. This is just too much fun. I flew back up and summoned my scythe. It was an unusual scythe, closer to the part where the back of the blade meets the shaft, it has my DP cut out of it. It looks really cool.

The teenage heroes were puzzled at the simple fact that Red X jumped the building but some other person flew up. Robin was with Starfire, who was holding her shoulder where I hit her, Raven reacted first by throwing an A/C unit at me. I phased through it as it flew towards me. Cyborg turned and scolded her "Maybe he was friendly!" he yelled.

It was too easy "Maybe I'm not" I said back. I landed on the roof and charged Beastboy. He didn't see it coming. Then I realized that this could really be fun. I turned and said "Y'all are too easy. The Titans East were better. They at least hit me once." I knew this would get them all angry. I simply turned invisible and flew behind Cyborg. I kicked him while still invisible and he screamed.

The half robot fell on his face. I just decided to get out of here. I turned invisible and flew off, sending my scythe back to the Ghost Zone as I flew. I glanced back to see Raven chasing me. I flew into the building next to my apartment and changed back to Danny. I could sense that Raven was still in the area. I waited for her to leave before going to my place. Once I was home, I put the Red X suit away and teleported into the Ghost Zone. I went to my lair. It was a cave with the most basic necessities. It had a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and a TV. Outside my cave were a whole bunch of different weapons, ranging from swords to guns.

I walked over to a rack with a dignified logo on it. It came from the Assassin Order, which trained me in basic skills as an assassin. I had the tool of their trade, the hidden blade hanging off the side of the weapon rack. I grabbed both of my hidden blades, which looked like a drawer slide with two cargo straps on them. I put them on each arm and released them by flicking my wrist. They still worked.

Next I went to sleep, not wanting to be bothered by either ghosts or humans or anything in between.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Robin's POV**

As I helped the injured Starfire, I looked up to see Red X jump off the building. Cyborg ran to the edge and some guy in a black cloak, black shirt and pants with a white belt, white boots and white fingerless gloves. He did some weird thing and a large scythe with some sort of emblem cut out of it. The kid taunted Cyborg and then disappeared.

The next thing I know, Cy is on the ground and Raven is flying off. Man, this can't get any stranger! Rae comes back soon after with a defeated look on her face. I lead my team back to the pizzeria to find out that Logan kid's address. The manager reluctantly tells it to us and I told Raven to keep an eye on him.

**Raven's POV**

I hid in the shadows of Logan's apartment. This guy had a lot more books than I expected. I explored the supposed two room apartment. He had a full gym in his house, a library, and all of the normal things in a home. In his bedroom there was a safe, I tried to use magic to get in it, but something was blocking me from entering. It was other worldly.

I waited in the shadows for the boy to come back. This might just be interesting. About 5 hours after I got in the apartment, Danny returned. He started to cook something that smelled really good. I did notice something different about the boy, instead of his normal black hoodie; he had a white one that had a large hood. There was also a strange-looking thing hidden under the sleeves. The indent it made was so small a normal person would never even notice it.

He kept cooking until he turned to the area I was hiding. "Raven, I know you're here. Come and eat."

I was shocked that he even sensed me. I gratefully came and ate. He offered me his bed. I argued but he won. I soon fell asleep. I woke in the morning to find him missing. I called Robin, he told me to find him.

**Dani's POV**

As I was flying from the East Coast, I kept hearing rumors of a new super villain in Jump City. I decided to go back to Fenton Works to see what all Danny left behind. The Portal was locked. The filters were about to explode, so I made this quick. I realized that he took all of the blue-prints and left only one gadget in tact: the boomerang that locks onto him. The rest of the weapons were destroyed and in pieces.

I flew out of the abandoned building just as it blew up. I threw the boomerang and I followed it. We flew west. It took about two days non stop. It led me to an old apartment. I followed it and it stopped when it hit the door to apartment #313. Then a boy with long black hair, a black hoodie with Danny's logo on it, a necklace with a skull and a scythe behind the skull, black cargo pants and blacked-out Nike Dual Fusions. The boy looked down at me in my ghost form and said "Dani! Where have you been?"

He led me into a rather normal looking apartment with books and other things. He led me to the kitchen where a girl in a navy cloak and black leotard was sitting, eating some pasta. Danny looked at the girl and said "Raven, I know you're supposed to be 'watching' me, but can I talk to my sister in private?"

That told me that I had been elevated from cousin to sister, which made me feel really happy. Danny led me to his room. He went to a drawer and handed me some clothes that looked like the belonged to Sam.

I changed back to my human form and changed into the clothes he gave me. He then hugged me and said "You have definitely grown up from that little ten year old girl I knew a year ago!" I smiled and said "I guess that I'm about 18 now, just like you. It must come from me being your clone."

Danny then led me out of his room back to where the goth girl was sitting. He fixed me a plate and I ate graciously. He smiled and walked back to his room. In a couple of moments my ghost sense went off.

I waited for it to go off before I questioned where he went and why. Then a weird noise came from the direction of the goth's cloak. A voice said "Raven! We have a problem: Red X just killed Mayor Masters. We MUST stop this monster!"

I guess that I laughed at what the guy on the other end said because the goth then said "What's so funny? Is death funny to you?" I shrugged it off and the goth left. As soon as she left, I turned into Danielle Phantom.

I flew out to the Mayor's Mansion, which isn't too hard to find, especially with cop cars all around it and a strange white sedan with what looks like blue circuit patterns on the outside and a red motorcycle with an R in a circle on it.

I quickly found the one called Red X due to the superheroes tailing him. Once he saw me, he stopped. That led me to figure out that Red X was Danny. Then the boy in a green, yellow, and red suit with an R on it just like the motorcycle threw something at Danny and wrapped him up in it, stopping him in his tracks.

The boy then unmasked Danny and looked at him shocked and said "LOGAN!" Danny just shrugged the superheroes surprise off and said "That fruit loop had it coming after what he did to me all those years ago. Danielle, would you please come and get me out of here so I can properly explain to these fine young heroes that im no threat to the innocent?"

I reluctantly let the one that the heroes called 'Logan' out of his bonds by phasing him out of them. Once he was free, I revealed myself.

**Danny's POV  
** As soon as Danielle let me out, I turned into Phantom. I floated there with her with my hood drawn over my face. I looked at my clone who stared back at me. We had both changed our outfits since we last saw each other's ghost form. Instead of her old top, she now had a bikini top that was black and silvery white on each respective side. Her pants had staid the same, and she now had combat boots much like mine. She also had silvery white fingerless gloves.

I looked at Danielle and said "We should probably explain now, right, clone?"

**AN: Cliff Hanger! Sorry for the late updates, I've had football every morning and evening for the past week. Thanks for all the subscriptions and favorites! Please review!- JDT :[**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Danielle's POV**

Ugh! Why did he get himself in this mess? Now he'll be locked up somewhere, or given back to Vlad! This could not get any worse. Danny started the story of how he used to be the disliked hero of Amity. Then he explained his fight with Dan. The next part shocked me.

"After my fight with Dan, the container of Nasty Sauce blew up with my family and friends tied to it. I couldn't do a thing about it. After that happened, I fled town, blamed for the death of my loved ones. I ended up here, in Jump, and started a new life in a run down apartment. I did some, dirty jobs, so to speak. I quickly rose up in my profession and then was trained by a secret organization known as the Assassin Order. I used my powers to help me in my training. I became the top student and received many contracts. After I earned enough money for my lifetime, I decided to go low and work at the pizzeria, where y'all idiotically decide to discuss the Red X suit in public. Then I got the idea to go and have a little fun. I never stole from anyone, I always returned it after we fought. I never harmed the innocent."

Robin cut in "Then why did you kill Mayor Masters?" I shrugged and said "If you knew what he put me and 'Elle through, you'd have killed him to. He's strapped both of us to tables and tortured us many times. He even made her to destroy me. She is my clone, but something went wrong and she is, well, a girl."

Everyone but Raven was satisfied with my explanation. She looked at us both and said "Then how come I can't sense your emotions? I can sense the girl's perfectly." I shrugged for the millionth time tonight. "I have walls up for reasons." She must've taken my answer because the one they called Cyborg said "Mystery solved. Let's go get pizza!"

Elle and I changed back into Danielle and Danny/ Logan. I was shocked at how well that the Titans believed me. It wasn't like I was lying, but I guess that they've had weirder things happen.

We walked into the pizzeria that I 'worked' at. The manager started yelling "Logan! Where the hell have you been for the past few nights?" I just shrugged him off and said "I quit." The Titans just stared at me like I just lost everything.

I ignored them and said "Pizza's on me." We sat down and Cyborg and Beastboy kept arguing over meat lovers or veggie pizza. Danielle silenced them and we all got cheese and pepperoni. Robin looked at Danni with amazement after that.

I pulled Elle away from everyone to give her something. She looks at me and says "Why'd you pull me away?" I smile and said "I have a small gift. It's a weapon for you when something happens and some villain takes you in your human form. Use this and it should scare any villain or robber away. Just you have to always wear long sleeves in order for it to be effective."

I handed her a pair of hidden blades that had glowing pink dragons inscribed on the blades. She strapped them on and I showed her how to use them. I then handed her a hoodie and she put it on. She hugged me in thanks.

We returned to the table where the pizza had arrived. Cyborg and Beastboy silently ate the pizza. Robin looks at us and says "Would you ever consider being a hero again?"

I was shocked at the question. I looked at Danielle and she just nodded at me. "We'd love to. I'm tired of her running off for me to find her years later. I just cant let it happen again."

Starfire squealed with joy. She turned to Danielle and started her introduction "What's your name? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" Danni was shocked at how fast she spoke and how happy she was.

Danni responded "Danielle, Vlad's basement, uh, black, and yes." Once we ate, Robin pulled me aside and gave me two black and yellow things with a T on it and a small antenna. He then said "Bring the essentials that you need to the Tower tomorrow morning, we'll get you two a room in the Tower and you'll live with us."

I smile and said "Sweet! Free room and board!" Robin just smiled at that.

That night Danni and I went home to start packing. Since she had only one bag and the rest of the stuff was mine, she decided to help me. I called a longtime friend/enemy to help us pack.

Danni and my ghost sense went off. I knew he was here, but Danni didn't. He jumped out at her and screamed "BEWARE!" in good old Box Ghost fashion. I smiled and said "Hey, Boxie, thanks for coming and helping."

The ghost just responded "I will help you put all of your mortal things in my boxes. " I just kept smiling. We quickly put all of my books and clothes in boxes. I left the furniture. We went down to the lab. I stuck all of the many Thermoses I had in one box, and all of my other equipment, including a portable Portal.

I thanked the Box Ghost and he left back to his haunt. I decided that we should sleep for what's left of the night.

**Cyborg's POV**

The next morning, Robin called everyone to a meeting before Logan and Danni came. He sent Raven and me to go and help them bring their stuff, due to Logan's request. I arrived at Logan's Place and knocked on the door. Raven and I saw boxes of just about everything. Clothes, books, car keys… wait car keys?

Logan walked over to the box and pulled out to sets of keys. He looked at me and said "We'll take the stuff in two of my 10 pick up trucks." I stared at him like he was crazy.

I grabbed two large boxes and he grabbed two as well. We headed down the elevator to a parking deck. On top of the elevator buttons was one that said "LJ" he hit it and we went to the top floor, but it was covered. There were literally thousands of different cars. There were Porshes, Lamborghinis, Ferrarris, Chevrolets, Nissans, Fords, Dodges, Chryslers, Cadillacs, there was anything and everything you could think of.

He looked at me and asked "You have enough space for all of these, right?" I responded "We have an underground garage with at least 500 parking spaces and 5 car lifts for when ever something breaks down or we have a party."

Logan looked at me "What's the strength on the walls? Have they survived an earthquake?" I answered "We had a girl that used to be with us test it. She controlled the earth and she got it up to a magnitude 10 quake. After I checked the structural integrity and it never changed, so your cars will be fine."

He then led me to the row of pick up trucks. He placed his box in the bed of a 1957 Ford F-100 that was blacked out. He told me to put the ones I had in the bed of a 2009 customized Dodge Dakota. It was black with green DP on its side, right above the rear wheel well. I looked at the logo on the back in a shield that fit the size of where the Dodge logo should be. It had the same strange DP in it. I tried to open the door but Logan yelled "Don't! It's a Lambo door. It goes up."

I smiled and got in. He grabbed a large thermos thing with a screen on it. He then sucked up all of his 150 cars. Yeah he told me.

I led Logan to the entrance to the tunnel that connects the underground garage to the Tower and the city. Once we parked, we grabbed the boxes and took them to the main room where Robin and Starfire were waiting. "Cyborg, where is Raven?" Before I could answer Logan piped up "She's helping Elle" he literally saved my butt.

We soon made the last three trips back to Logan's apartment and on the last trip we grabbed the girls and Logan canceled his rent and turned in his keys and the current passcode to his private garage. Raven rode with Logan and Danielle rode with me. The ride was rather silent. I guess that Danielle was either scared of me or lost in thought.

"So, what's being a clone like?" I asked. I obviously brought her out of thought. "Oh, its not that different. Its just that you're almost exactly like the original. You see what I mean." As she said the last part, she pointed to her body.

I laughed a little. She countered me with a question "You obviously were normal at some point, what's it like to be human than a cyborg?"

I thought a little of it "I had a normal life until that day… Any ways, its definitely different and I think that we should drop the how human each of us are subject."

We finally arrived in the garage and the strange tension in the air from the half-dead girl dropped. Logan and I unloaded the two pick up trucks. I looked to him and said "Lets set up the new garage."

**Danny/Logan's POV**

The good thing about the modified Thermos is that I had already organized my cars back at my old garage.

It was organized by manufacturer.

1965 AC Cobra 427

1964 Aston Martin DB5

1993 Aston Martin Vantage

2001 Aston Martin Vanquish

2011 Audi R8

2009 Audi TT Coupe

2008 Bentley Continental

2008 BMW 6-Series

1979 BMW M1

2010 BMW Z4

1993 Bugatti EB110

2007 Bugatti Veyron

2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport

1965 Buick Riviera

1950 Buick Roadmaster

1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz

1958 Cadillac Eldorado Brougham

2010 Cadillac Escalade

2008 Cadillac XLR

1994 Chevrolet Blazer

2004 Chevrolet Blazer ZR2

1997 Chevrolet C-10

1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS

1973 Chevrolet Camaro Z28

2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS

2011 Chevrolet Camaro RS

2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZR1

1962 Chevrolet Corvette

1965 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray

2001 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1

2012 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1

2006 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS

2007 Chevrolet Silverado

2010 Chevrolet Tahoe

2012 Chrysler 200 Convertible

1955 Chrysler 300

2008 Chrysler 300C

2012 Chrysler 300C

1969 Datsun 240Z

1970 Dodge Challenger

1970 Dodge Challenger R/T

2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8

1969 Dodge Charger

1969 Dodge Charger R/T

2012 Dodge Charger SRT8

2010 Dodge Charger Daytona

1989 Dodge Dakota Convertible

2006 Dodge Dakota R/T

2007 Dodge Dakota 4X4

1996 Dodge Durango

2012 Dodge Durango

2004 Dodge Ram 1500 Laramie

2004 Dodge Ram 1500 SRT10

2010 Dodge Ram 1500 Laramie

2002 Dodge Viper SRT10

2010 Dodge Viper SRT10

2002 Ferrarri Enzo

2012 Ferrarri 458 Spider

2012 Ferrarri 458 Italia

2008 Ferrarri 430 Scuderia

2003 Ferrarri Challenge Stradale

2012 Ferrarri F12berlinetta

1967 Fiat 124 Spider

1995 Ford Bronco

1950 Ford F-3

1955 Ford F-100

1963 Ford F-100

1967 Ford F-100

1973 Ford F-100

1983 Ford F-100

1973 Ford F-150

1983 Ford F-150

1990 Ford F-150

1994 Ford F-150

2004 Ford F-150

2008 Ford F-150

2010 Ford F-150

2012 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor

2009 Ford F-450

1994 Ford Explorer Sport

2005 Ford Explorer Eddie Bower

2009 Ford Explorer

2009 Ford Excursion

1966 Ford GT40 MKIII

1928 Ford Model A

1913 Ford Model T

1964 ½ Ford Mustang

1965 Ford Mustang Fastback Coupe

1965 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350

1966 Ford Mustang Fastback Coupe

1966 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350

1967 Ford Mustang Fastback Coupe

1967 Ford Mustang Convertible

1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350

1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500

1968 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350

1968 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT 500

1969 Ford Mustang Shelby GT Cobra Jet

1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302

1955 Ford Thunderbird

2006 Ford Thunderbird

2005 GMC Suburban

1962 Jaguar E-Type

1962 Jaguar E-Type Roadster

1986 Jeep Comanche

1945 Jeep CJ2A

1995 Jeep YJ Wrangler

1993 Jeep YJ Wrangler Islander

1994 Jeep YJ Wrangler Renegade

2006 Jeep TJ Wrangler 65th Anniversary Edition

1986 Lamborghini Countach LP500S QV

1995 Lamborghini Diablo SE30

2003 Lamborghini Gallardo

2008 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera

2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4

2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Balboni

1986 Lamborghini LM002

1967 Lamborghini Miura

2006 Lamborghini Mercielago LP640

2010 Lamborghini Mercielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce

2010 Lamborghini Reventon

2012 Lamborghini Aventador

1967 Lincoln Continental

2012 Mazda MX-5 Miata

2012 Mazda RX-7

2012 Mazda RX-8

2010 McLaren F1

2009 Mercedes-Benz G-Class

1955 Mercedes-Benz 300SL

1956 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Roadster

2012 Mercedes-Benz SL

2012 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG

1970 Morgan Plus 8

1987 Nissan 240Z

2009 Nissan 370Z

2009 Nissan GT-R

2009 Nissan Pathfinder

2011 Nissan 350Z

1968 Pontiac Firebird

1969 Pontiac Trans-Am

1979 Pontiac Trans-Am

1955 Porshe 346

1967 Porshe 911

2011 Porshe 911 Carrerra GTS

2011 Porshe Cayman S

2011 Porshe Boxter S

1946 Volkswagen Kumpelwagen

1965 Volkswagen Beetle

2002 Volkswagen Beetle

2012 Volkswagen Beetle

1965 Volkswagen Camper Bus

1965 Volkswagen Samba Bus

As I organized the cars, I started them up and made sure that they were all running right. Luckily they were. That would take a lot of time to do.

Cyborg was still excited about all of the luxury vehicles around him, so I decided to give him my Lamborghini Countach. I didn't really like it anyways.

Robin called Cyborg and I up to the commons area. There was the fading scent of wet paint on the walls. Once everyone was gathered, Robin led us to a room. It was green and black with a white DP in the middle of the wall. In the middle of the room was a bed with a nightstand next to it. On the nightstand was a sketchpad.

I walked over and picked up the sketchpad and on the first page was a sketch of me and Danni. Danni drew it extremely well. She signed it "I guess I also have your talent for sketching." I laughed at it. Next we were on our way to Danni's new room.

We opened the door and it was dark pink and black, just like mine. Hers had a green DP on it and the same bed. She put her hand on my shoulder and I turned intangible because I heard the mechanism from the hidden blade activate. I jumped back and said "Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dani's POV**

All though I look like I'm as old as Danny, most people don't know I'm only like one year old. I think that might have to be kept under wraps for a while. As I finally laid down in the room that I helped to design, a red light started to flash from above the door and an alarm started blaring.

I got up and quickly got dressed. Earlier Robin briefed Danny and I on emergency 'protocol', man that guy was kinda up tight. I turned into Danielle Phantom and ran out to the commons where the TV had a shot of some kid in a black biker jacket, black cargo pants, black combat boots and it looked like he had some sort of necklace on. His hair was jet black, but what stood out was he was floating about 20 feet off the ground.

Around the teen, there was damage every where. Cars were burning and there were craters in the asphalt below him. I looked to Raven and Danny to see if they felt the power radiating off of this guy. He was down town, a good 5 miles away and we could feel the power a little bit weaker than the power of Dan.

I was scared, I could sense the fear in Raven and Danny. Then Danny, Raven and I took off with Robin yelling something at us. I don't really know why we went, but something called us there.

**Danny/Logan's POV**

We flew to the strange teen destroying the city. I noticed that on the kid's jacket was the Soviet hammer and sickle in the red star. I saw a red mist escape from his mouth the same time that my ghost sense went off.

The teen said in a heavy Russian accent "Ah, it is young Danny Phantom and his clone Danielle. I have waited long to see you, now you may start running," I wondered at what right before a dark red ecto-blast flew past my head.

As I turned to face him, his hand was covered in what looked like dark red electricity. He zapped me through my ghost shield. He looked like it took little to no energy.

I fell straight to the hard asphalt. "Who are you?" I asked. "I, my comrade, am Nicholai. I come from a universe not too different from this one, but only what this world would've called the Soviet Union has taken over the world. You can thank Clockwork for letting me come here," He explained.

I looked at Nicholai with confusion as I felt the all too familiar feeling of me changing back to Danny Fenton. Nicolai landed and a black ring formed around his waist and split. He was a halfa, just like me. His hair was black and his skin was relatively tan, which was odd because it was the same tone in his ghost form.

Once he changed, I noticed that he was in Russian military gear. The same hammer and sickle was on his chest. On his left breast, there was something written in Russian. I looked at his hands, one was covered in fire, the other covered in red electricity.

Nicholai smiled and said "Unlike you, Daniel, I have stopped fighting my inner demons. We're on the same side now." I was confused at what he meant, but then again, if he was from an alternate time stream, could he have his own version of Dan locked up inside of him? It just confused me, but as I was almost lost in thought, Danni flew up to hit him, but a deep red ecto-shield covered him. I never noticed that he took to the skies again. She kept trying to hit the shield, but after a while I saw red lightning fly off of it and fry Danni.

He just smirked at Danni's attempt while she plummeted to the ground. In mid-flight Danni started to change. I tried to change back to Phantom, but I couldn't. Then I saw a car encased in black fly towards Nicholai. I looked back to Danielle to see her in the arms of Starfire.

The car that Raven threw at him just bounced off another ecto shield and hit the ground. Then Robin and Cy arrived by their motorcycle and T-Car. As soon as all of the Titans and Danielle were together, Nicholai bound and gagged them in ecto energy.

Nicholai landed again and he said "Now, before you even try to use those blades under your sleeve, I will give you a choice to make: 1) You kill the one in charge of this disgraceful capitalist country and become an enemy to this country; or 2) I kill him myself and all of your friends die. Your choice, comerade."

A large red Portal opened in front of me and I reluctantly walked through it. I appeared in the Oval Office, the faces of the Secret Servicemen were hilarious. I turned intangible but not invisible. I calmly walked behind President Richardson, and said "Today is the day capitalism falls." I flicked my wrists and two silver blades reaching about three inches out from my fingertips when my hand was extended completely. On the blades, was a green Japanese-looking dragon. I stabbed the President through the heart and I knew the blade had stuck out of his chest.

I turned invisible and flew. I started to head for Wisconsin. The only other portal to the Ghost Zone was there, and with Vlad being the Mayor of Amity in Illinois, he'll be no where near his mansion.

Just as I expected, the password for the portal was 'Maddie' so I got in with ease. I quickly found my strength and ran through a copy of the portal that started all of this. Once in the GZ I got myself oriented and flew towards Clockwork's Tower.

Once I arrived, I found the place in shambles. This is starting to scare me. I kept walking to where the shield that had the Thermos with Dan in it was supposed to be. Just my luck… its not where it should be. I looked and noticed a dead body on the ground. I looked closer, it was a human form of Dan.

I had to find Clockwork. I ran to the wall with the Timestreams live on it. Part of the wall next to that one was destroyed. I heard Clockwork moan and I pulled him out from under the rubble.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Between high school and Alabama high school football practice every night, I've had no time to work on this. And for those who've never read my story and got mad at the list of cars, im sorry. I am a petrol head (GEAR HEAD, for you Americans!) and love cars, that just came in the spur of the moment.- JDT :[**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A strange man in Jump City**

I still cannot believe that my portal defeated me and stripped me down to a powerless human. The good thing is that I still have the most basic magic and my own name to back it up with. I watched on the 'television' this strange individual single handedly defeat the Titans and the Twin Ghosts.

Little does my daughter know that those ghosts would be her own undoing. First I must unite them under my own name, then use their skills and mindset to my advantage, which doesn't seem very difficult.

The other good half of this plan is that there is a prophecy of this to happen. "Two with powers of the dead will duel it out for the world… The Gem of Skath will die in it's crossfire."

**Danny/Logan's POV**

Just as I entered the remains of Clockwork's castle, I heard him moan. I phased him out of the rubble and he looked at me in his middle aged form and said, "You must stop him. He has merged himself with Dan and whatever his own form of Dan is. You must team up with the one they call the Gem of Skath. She will help you defeat Trigon a second time and defeat this ultimate enemy. You have three days, if you do not find and defeat Trigon, the world and the Timestream will become his. He will rule the universe. Now go, young Phantom and defeat this menace."

Just as quickly as Clockwork had said that, he passed out. I opened a portal back to Jump. Not exactly sure how that worked, anyways I need to get back to Raven. I do remember her saying "The Gem of Skath," multiple times.

I know that I should involve Danni, but if she is hurt in this fight, I don't know what I'd do. She is all that I have left. I arrived on the roof of the T Tower. I phased through the stairs to the commons/ ops center. Danni was happy to see me. I changed back to Logan/Danny.

I just realized that I never told the Titans my real name. If I did now, Robin would 'investigate' why I disappeared and why I left. He'll also investigate where I got all of my money and track it to my numerous clientele's bank accounts from all of my assassinations.

Robin looked at me like I'd just appeared out of no where. Oh wait, I did. I smile and said "Bad news. This guy's really powerful. Danni, he beat up Clockwork and practically destroyed his castle." Danni's shocked expression told all but Raven that it was a bad thing.

I looked back to Danni and said "I haven't been completely honest with who I am. Logan is not my real name. My real name is Daniel Fenton, but I went by Danny. The only person I allow to still call me Danny is the only person who knew me back then and is still alive was 10 at the time. Now she is 18, just like me. Danni, thanks for not blowing my cover."

The look on Cyborg and Beastboy's faces were hilarious. Robin's was expressionless, but since Mom always wore goggles, I knew how to tell emotions when eyes were covered, a very helpful skill in my old trade. He was thinking of what I did to change names. Tonight he'll be up all night 'investigating' me. I'm just gonna let him do that.

I smiled "Now that's off my chest, Raven, I need your help. Clockwork told me of world domination and said something about the "Gem of Skath". I know when you and I talked, you kept mentioning something about that."

I started to walk away, and when she didn't come, I motioned with my hand for her to follow.

**Raven's POV**

Logan, err, Danny said that he heard a prophecy with world destruction and the Gem of Skath. He started walking, and motioned for me to come with him. I followed and he led us to the roof. He explained to me that the Russian bent on a Soviet controlled world was just the catalyst for world domination and he learned this from a defeated and caught off guard Master of All Time.

I sighed "I guess that I should tell you the Prophecy of the Gem of Skath. The rest of the Titans know the prophecy and the outcome…" I looked to Danny and he just nodded, then I explained how Trigon used me to come to this world and almost ended it.

He turned his head and shivered at the mention of Trigon's name. I looked to him and asked "Why did you just do that?" He returned my gaze and said "What?" I replied "You know, shiver when I said 'Trigon'" he shivered again and he answered "Because, that's the one to destroy the world with the help of another halfa."

I took his answer and we started to crack down on this case.

**Nicholai Phantom's POV**

The city of Jump now fears my name and runs from my sight. I have done well. I kept walking until I noticed one mortal was tailing me for a while. I turned to my stalker and asked "Why do you intend on following me? Are you wishing upon death?"

The stalker just laughed from behind a cloak. "No, young Nicholai, I want your assistance in taking down and defeating the one they call Raven and Danny Phantom." I looked at this man like he was insane.

"And how do you plan to do this act? You are just a mere mortal." The man looked me in the eyes. His eyes were blood red and full of hatred. "My name is Trigon." That name sent shivers down my spine. I immediately bowed to him. He is the one I have worshipped for many years.

Trigon smiled "Ahh, so you know that I am to ask you to help me retake my place as ruler." I agreed to help him and he put a strange mark upon my chest.

When I was fighting the ones called the Teen Titans, I noticed that the one in dark purple was an Azarian. She used the magic from that realm to fight me, and it barely worked. I knew Trigon had a daughter that would lead him to this world. Could she have been that daughter?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**jeanette9a: I just now noticed it, and I already had this plan… **

**Also, thinking of a plan to make a sequel to Undead. Anyways review if you'd like that and any other questions/ comments! – JDT :[**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Robin's POV**

At about 2300 hours the alarm went off. Once everyone was up, we all gathered in the commons. I noticed a note on the counter and read it aloud. It read:

Robin,

Stay out of this fight. Keep Danni and everyone in the Tower. We believe it to be Trigon. Tell Danni that Clockwork warned me. Keep everyone safe. Raven and I will win and these monsters will not destroy the universe.

Danny

I turned on the TV to see Nicholai in his ghost form with the all to familiar mark of Trigon on the pocket opposite of the hammer-and-sickle on his jacket. I looked to Danni, who had a blue cloud coming out of her mouth uncontrollably.

She smiled, with the blue mist coming out of her mouth and said "Ghost sense. This guy is even more powerful than before. I should really be out there to go help."

Danni then turned to her ghost form, making Beastboy and Cy stare at the revealed skin that her suit reveals. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Danny told me to keep you here. He also left Cyborg specs to make something he referred to as the Thermos to keep you in if you try to escape." I held up the Thermos that I kept hidden on my belt.

The worry in her eyes was that of family being threatened. Then anger swelled up. "That stupid dumb ass thinks he can take on that guy alone? He beat both of us without even trying and now he's even powerful! What in hell is he thinking?" She screamed out with a couple more curses.

Man, those two share a lot in common. Maybe they are clones after all?

**Danny's POV**

As Rae and I flew towards impending doom, the feelings in the air were melancholy, to say the least. I stopped and hovered above the water. Rae noticed that I stopped and she stopped and looked at me. I was nervous as hell at what I was about to tell her.

I looked her in the eyes and said "Rae, if we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know something…" l noticed that she was blushing at this point. "I want you to know that I'd do anything for you." She was speechless, and so was I.

We started to fly towards our death or our fame. Which ever one isn't exactly what I want. I met Nicholai in the middle of the city. Buildings were destroyed and civilians were running.

Raven went wide-eyed when she saw the new logo on Nicholai's leather jacket. He just smirked "You like de new logo, witch?" I fired ice beams at him, just to be melted in mid air by his flamethrowers. Every blast I could think of, he countered with the exact opposite.

Then I got the craziest idea, I started to fly full speed towards Nicholai. I started to spin while flying, and while spinning, I coated myself in ice and ectoplasm, making me one dangerous dagger. Raven just kept blasting Nicholai with energy or throwing cars or rubble at him.

Instead of hitting my target, I was caught, the ice was melted and I was thrown at Raven. She caught me and I felt something stirring in my core. It felt like pure energy. Instantly my hands were covered in electricity. I guess that its some new power from putting so much into one attack. I don't know, I just know that is new and it feels awesome.

Nicholai looked at me and started laughing maniacally. "Unlike any power you can even be imagining, I have the powers of your Dan, my Nick, and myself. Add the powers of the Almighty Trigon into this mix and you are able to see what I can truly do to your puny country."

I ignored his tirade and started blasting electricity at him. He just blocked them as if they were dodgeballs. Then I got another, even crazier idea. I got Rae to cover me while I reached through the ground and grabbed an underground power cable. I used a little bit of ice to connect it to my back. It was like I was on steroids.

I started shooting electrified ice and ecto blasts at Nicholai. He then summoned what l can only say were ninja swords. I then summoned my scythe and I supercharged it with electricity.

Like in a classic action movie, we jumped from our spots on the ground and clashed mid air. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the city while the sizzle of electricity could barely be heard.

I was distracted by Raven throwing a car at me. I turned intangible only for Nicholai to grab me while intangible and he then threw me straight at Raven. This time I barreled into her.

I recovered, and so did Raven. I turned to her and whispered "If we combine our powers, I might be able to remove his ghost half. Once that is done, we'll have to immediately capture it in one of my Thermoses." She agreed and we started the plan.

She kept her barrage of rubble while I went in for the kill, so to speak. I allowed Raven's energy to encase my hands while they turned intangible, once that was done, I sped like a bullet through Nicholai and out came his ghost half. I held him with one hand and grabbed my Thermos with the other. I quickly sucked him in it and locked it.

I floated down to the ground where I was met with a hug from Raven. That was really out of character for her. Anyways, I got her to make a cage for Nicholai and I brought him to the holding cell in the T Tower.

We were met in the Tower with cheers and some strange tradition from Starfire. I had to stop any celebration until I could get answers from both halves of Nicholai. I brought Cy down to the garage, where I have been working on a reverse ghost shield, more of a ghost containment bubble and other things like handcuffs that will cancel out ghostly abilities. I got Cyborg to reluctantly test all of these things on me. They luckily worked and we hurried to the cells and set them up. Once the chairs and metal hooks for the cuffs were ready, I walked in, released the ghost half of Nicholai into the containment bubble and quickly cuffed him and chained him to the floor. Right next to him, I chained the normal Nicholai to the table and chair.

I started the interrogation quickly. "Why did you attack this dimension? ," the human form just shrugged "It had no Soviet Union in it. I just wanted a world united under the Red Flag. Is that too much to ask of a world? A world united?"

I had to admit that this guy was good with words. He was still the bad guy.

"If you just wanted to unite the world, then why did you attack the citizens of the United States?," I was met with an answer that really made sense. "I attacked the peoples of the United States because I knew that the capitalists in charge are opposing the ways of Communism. But what they do not know about communism is that we set it up that everyone gets food, everyone gets a certain amount of money weekly and everyone has a house. There is no poverty in this system. What people did with the money was their decision. They could save it up and purchase nice things, they could go to a restaurant and eat a very nice meal."

I had to admit, this sounded pretty good. I turned to him again "Then why did you merge with whom you called Nick and Dan if they were evil in my world, they were evil in yours. Why would you do the exact opposite that you vowed not to do?"

Again, I was answered with an extremely well worded and intelligent answer "Like you, once my family and loved ones were killed by Nick, I went down the wrong path. I hurt the innocent. Once I realized what I had done, I turned myself into the government and became a hero again. The people of Russia and the Union loved me. I was a beacon of hope. There were no more riots in America once I became a good guy. The world was at peace. I am not really sure why I thought this was a good idea. I just wanted a place as happy as my world. Is that too evil? Is that considered immoral and wrong in this world? Answer me, Phantom!"

I was definitely impressed. I walked out of the room to where Robin and the rest were watching my interrogation. I phased through the floor to the Garage and grabbed two of my high powered Thermoses. I got back to the room where the rest of the Titans were waiting. I got Raven to come into the room with me.

I looked at the ghost Nicholai, who was struggling against his restraints.

I smile at the human Nicholai, "I can help you start this dream of a perfect world, but you must agree to two conditions: 1) if a country does not want to be a part of your Union, you must leave them alone. You may try and convince them with words, but not with power. 2) you must remove the Nick and Dan from your ghost half. They make you crazy with power and cloud your thoughts. Once this is done, they will be locked away for ever and stuck in my lair in the Ghost Zone.

Reluctantly he agreed, and Raven took us into the mind of the ghost Nicholai. Once in his mind, his emotions were gone, just Dan and Nick were fighting. I grabbed one of the High Power Thermoses and sucked Dan up and locked the lid, then I fried the unlocking system in it. The emotions that Dan had captured were released and then captured again by Nick. I quickly sucked him up and permanently locked it. Once that was done, Raven got us out of his mind and his emotions returned.

Once in the real world, I was able to see Ghost Nicholai's hero complex at full power. I then had Raven coat my hands in her energy and I bonded the two back together. Nicholai looked much happier, but before we allowed him to leave, we had a press conference in his defense.

We explained that his mind was polluted and the nation accepted his apologies. He then flew off towards Russia. That was the last we saw of him, but certainly not the last we heard of him.

Once we returned from the conference, I grabbed the two Thermoses and opened a portal. I went through it and before it closed, so did Raven.

My lair was completely different, instead of a cave with weapons everywhere, it was a medium sized house with a basement for weapons and ghost things. The outside was no longer frigid and cold, but warm and sunny. Raven just stared in shock at this.

I walked down to the basement where there were two pedestals for the two Thermoses. I placed one on each and then a green bubble encased both of them. Nick and Dan were permanently taken care of.

I looked at Raven, who was stunned. I smile "What? Every ghost has a place to call home. This is mine."

She then kissed me, catching me off guard. I took me a minute to realize what had happened. I broke the kiss and smiled. Then I said "So I guess this makes us official?" she laughed and grabbed my hand. I teleported us back to the commons, where the rest of the Titans had a good meal prepared.

**Epilogue (Danny's POV)**

After Nicholai, the town was peaceful. Raven and I dawned disguises and went on many double dates with Robin and Starfire. The arguments between meat or veggies never ceased. I guess life was perfect for a while.

**THE END**

**REVIEW! So a sequel for Undead might be coming, idk. I just have fun writing, and for once the new halfa is sort of a good guy! Anyways, review and comment on ideas for a new Undead sequel!- JDT :[**


End file.
